


Unexpected

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Wanda Maximoff, Cute Vision (Marvel), Evil Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Hurt Vision (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Other, Past Abuse, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Vision (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: When Wanda and Vision announced they were in a relationship, Natasha vowed to shut off that thing inside her that ached for the android. It didn't work.ORNatasha and Vision find a way to be happy together even when all the odds are against them.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Vision, Past Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Prompts/Pairings [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing suggestion from pearlshipper forever. Hope you like it!

Natasha watched as barely even a moment after Vision was born Wanda staked her claim. Observed as their powers brushed up against each other and saw just how delighted she looked. It wasn't the enjoyment that someone would expect from a young adult- it was the sadistic pleasure you would expect to see on a sociopath. 

Time went on, Vision getting into a relationship with the woman and becoming her obsession. She had tried, once, to show the android that she wasn't treating him like an equal- to prove that how Wanda acted around him wasn't normal- but nothing worked. Natasha watched Tony poured his heart out about Sunset Bain and Ty Stone to the android using his dead son's voice. She watched as Vision completely missed the point of the conversation and went on to politely try to make the man feel better. She watched as he left with slumped shoulders, practically hearing him curse himself for caring and breaking his own rule of not discussing his past relationships. 

She watched but she did it from the sidelines, _love is for children_ her running mantra as she pretended something about Vision didn't have her completely gone on him before she had even realized it. 

-

When Wanda showed her true colors and lashed out against those against her without remorse all Natasha felt was sympathy for the android- his first relationship turning sour much quicker than she expected. 

Tony invited her to his penthouse for a fancy dinner. They ate it over a light conversation, both studiously ignoring their hatred for Wanda and the way Vision was being treated. 

She ended up in his bed that night, stress relief that ended amicably. They both knew Tony was still completely gone on Pepper, even though there wasn't a chance they were going to get back together, just like they both knew that Natasha had fallen in love with the Vision. 

-

Vision started haunting the common room at night, Tony and Natasha meeting in the gym after nightmares once they realized they weren't going to be able to escape the android. The pair knew that what they did together didn't mean anything more than friends with benefits, their friendship thriving under the solidarity they felt together but never blooming into anything more than just friends. Natasha could tell that Tony was feeling just as relieved as her.

They were both tired, broken, people who had just been reminded exactly why it was they stayed away from others.

Natasha dutifully ignored just how agonized Tony looked whenever he reflexively went to talk to Jarvis and heard Friday instead just as he ignored the fact that seeing Wanda made her murderous and seeing Vision made her stress eat. 

-

"I fear that I made a miscalculation," 

Vision had been sitting silently in the dark common room, his lack of movement and the fact that the stone in his forehead wasn't shining anymore hadn't given Natasha a hint that he was there. She just sat quietly, intending to wait him out of beg exhaustion after a half hour. 

"I find myself wanting to be near you and I am unsure as to what I have done to slight you but I would like to correct it," 

She didn't talk that night, her nightmares of blood and pain and lectures keeping her silent even if she had wanted to respond. He just rambled about whatever was on his mind, eventually leaving her alone to her thoughts. 

Natasha didn't sleep that night.

Or the next one.

She was in Tony's bed on the third night, finally sleeping after asking him to fuck her until she passed out. 

She woke feeling more rested than she had since Vision- the indecision that had been plaguing her gone.

-

Her resolution to ignore the android lasted all of a week before the man came down to the common room and interrupted her and Tony's discussion. 

The billionaire checked with Natasha before giving in to the desire Vision had for him to leave, his expression saying clearly that he wouldn't move a single inch if she didn't want him to. The Black Widow took a discrete, settling, breath before just nodding to him silently- already bracing herself to spent time alone with the android. 

"I have come to have feelings for you, Natasha," 

The words took any preparation the Black Widow had done and tossed it out of the window, the shock of it letting the android see her heartbreak for a second before she got her masks back up. The second was all that he needed.

"I realize that I have hurt you but, if you are willing, I would like a chance to make it up to you,"

She didn't speak that night either, her silence clearly out of indecision rather than rejection but filled with tension all the same. 

-

The next time that they met in the darkness of the common room was a week later. 

"There is something about you that drew me in. I don't know what it is or why but I want to try," 

The Black Widow said the words in a rush, knowing she would talk herself out of it if she didn't. The android visibly took a moment to digest the decision smiling brilliantly. 

-

Date number one was a success, small talk more comfortable than either of them expected. The dinner was takeout from an Italian place Tony suggested as a sign of goodwill that only Natasha understood.

They laughed the night away, the couple learning more about each other in those few short hours than they had ever told anybody about themselves that fast. Vision was inexperienced and naive in most things, dating etiquette included, but his awkward fumbling only proved to make him that much sweeter in Natasha's mind. Natasha was jaded and seasoned in most dark parts of the world but the android had managed to unlock something in her she hadn't even known was still there.

-

Their slow descent into something that Natasha would cautiously call love wasn't easy- shadows of abuse and betrayal giving them both major trust issues- but it was theirs.

Wanda raged from her jail cell but the most important people in the Black Widow's life approved. 

It wasn't perfect but, after what they had been through, they both knew that perfect would mean waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had dropped before they had even considered being together seriously, only fondness and affection left in the spaces where uncertainty and doubt would have been.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have a pairing/prompt that you would like to see me do. Kudos and comments are always welcome! -Rose_


End file.
